


{lets go to neverland and never come back ‘till forever ends}

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Swearing, only briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milkoviches don’t do DisneyWorld, but fuck that, because that stupid ginger gets him every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{lets go to neverland and never come back ‘till forever ends}

   Mickey sat on the cold-as-fuck hospital chair with the heels of his hands against his eyelids in a valiant attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Fiona was sitting directly across from him, looking at him with that damn pitiful look on her face that he’d seen way too many times already in this fucked up place. “the _fuck_ are you looking at?!” he snaps, and Fiona sighs, because he’s not mad, not really. He just wants Ian to be okay.

   The Gallaghers, Mandy and Mickey sat in steely silence for the next 40 minutes. _“How much fucking longer?”_ Mickey thought, staring at the brightly illuminated ceiling above him. He wasn’t sure if the Gallaghers had strong religious beliefs or not, but he knew that if they weren’t praying for Ian right now, they’d surely be going to hell.

   A long hour and a half after their arrival, Ian was finally accepting visitors, one by one. And of course Mickey knew. He knew that the damn Gallaghers should get to see him first, that they were his bound-by-blood family. But that didn’t stop him from sending them pleading looks and choking out an “I need to see him”. Lip, being the asshole he is, rejected the idea completely, already opening the door to allow Fiona inside. Fiona, however, had a different idea. She knew that strangely, underneath the hard exterior, Mickey was more worried for Ian than any of the other people inside that room. So with a sad smile, she stepped aside and pushed Mickey inside with a “get in there, shithead.”

   The first thing that Mickey saw upon his entry was a fat as fuck nurse, blocking his Ian from view. “the _fuck_ do you want?” he asked because t _he last time he had seen his boyfriend was when he was lying in a pool of his own blood and he needed to make sure Ian was okay before he dealt with any psychological shit._ The nurse simply sighed and told Mickey that she’d be back in 5 minutes time.

   “Mickey…please. Come here. I need you. I’m sorry.” and at that, Mickey’s pretty sure that his heart literally and figuratively shattered into pieces. Mickey’s across the room and inside the hospital bed within seconds, holding the taller boy in his arms, allowing Ian to lay his head on his chest, with their fingers intertwined underneath the sheets. Ian lets out a sigh before turning his head to look Mickey in the eye. “Mick…I’m really sorry”, he says again. And at that, it’s Mickey’s turn to sigh. “Shit Gallagher, does it look like I’m angry? I just want you to be fucking happy”. He says so gently that Ian thinks he quite possible has the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

   The 2 are silent for what feels like hours, content in each others arms, before Ian speaks up, voice shaky. “I didn’t mean for it to go this far. I promise. I’m nothing like her”. Mickey sits up before placing his hands on Ian’s cheeks, gently caressing with his thumb. “I know. You’re nothing like your mother. You’re the sweetest, most humble person I know. And I’m not about to give up on you. You’re stuck with me for good, shithead.” Ian smiles slightly before sighing for the umpteenth time that day. “I just want to be able to hold it all together for you and Mandy and everyone else…they don’t deserve this shit.” And if that doesn’t prove the point that Mickey just made, _shit_ , he doesn’t know what will. “but neither do you”, Mickey whispers into Ian’s ear before kissing him long and hard.

   Right before Mickey’s time is up, he tells Ian: “ey, when you’re better, we’ll do whatever you want to do. Name anything, I’ll do it, Ian. I don’t fucking care about the price or anything, just, _please_ , fuck. I miss you. Name it, and I promise I’ll do it.”, although he’s pretty sure he already knows where Ian wants to go, because he’s just so _Ian_ and Mickey loves it. Low and behold, the answer that comes out of the gingers mouth is “I want to go to Disney”, and _fuck,_ Milkoviches don’t do fucking disney world, but at this point Mickey would’ve taken Ian to jupiter.

   Outside of the hospital room, the nurse is explaining to Fiona that her brother has been diagnosed with both bipolar disorder and PTSD. Mickey slips through the door, allowing Lip to enter the room behind him, while he goes to take a seat next to Fiona. The nurse leaves, and with Debbie and Carl at the vending machine and Liam with Vee, Fiona and Mickey are left alone in the waiting room. Mickey feels inclined to reach out a hand or hug her or do _something_ , but that shit is _so_ much easier with Ian. So he simply takes out his pack of Camels and a lighter, lights one, and passes it to Fiona, who takes it with a small smile and shaky hands.

   Before they leave, Mickey sneaks back into Ian’s room, because who knows how long Ian’ll be holed up in this nuthouse? Ian smiles when he sees the familiar black hair leaning down towards his face and the “FUCK” tattoo gripping the side of the bed. “Ian, this might be the last time I see you for a while, I just heard the nurse tell Fiona that some fucking time alone might be good for you.Just… push through it, alright man? Stay strong, this is bad, but we can deal with bad, We’ve been dealing with bad our whole lives. We can do this. And…I fucking love you, man. Nothing’ll change that. Not my asshole dad, not this fucking disorder. And I won’t break my promise.” Ian smiles before he reaches up to cup the back of Mickeys neck, pulling him in for one last kiss. “I love you too.” he says, watching Mickey leave quietly.

   It’s a month. An entire 31 days that Mickey won’t be allowed to even _speak_ to Ian. He tries to convince everyone, including himself, that he’s fine, he’s not some bitch, the bed doesn’t feel oddly empty, he doesn’t wake up every morning with an empty feeling in his stomach. But he does, and it tears him apart. Even so, he continues to work, shows up at the Rub n’ Tug at 8 am every day because _he’s keeping his promise, no matter what._

ONE MONTH LATER

   Mickey’s sitting next to Lip, with Fiona, Debbie and Carl in the back seat, Liam on Debbies lap, and they’re _finally_ going to pick up Ian. And it doesn’t matter if Lip’s a complete asshole, or if Liam won’t stop moving around, because they’re bringing his Ian back home. 

   The entire clan burst through the hospital door, heading towards the familiar room, to be greeted by ginger hair and clear green eyes and legs that extended for miles. In a fast, fluid motion that almost looks practised, the Galllaghers engage in a fucking group hug, and Mickey’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous.

   After the gay as fuck reunion at the hospital, the Gallaghers dropped Ian and Mickey off at the Milkovich house, seeming to understand exactly what Ian needed. Once at home, in bed, their bodies fit together like damn puzzle pieces, Ians front curved into Mickeys back, an arm lazily thrown across Mickeys waist, legs intwined underneath the sheets. Mickey broke the silence by turning around and saying “y’know, I haven’t actually forgotten about that promise”. And Ian tries. He tries to remember what the hell happened at the hospital, but it’s really all a blur to him, so with a frown and downcast eyes, he says “what promise?” “hey, hey, no, it’s ok. I promised you that after you got out of that shithole, I’d take you wherever you wanted”. Ian smiles at this. “Was I at least sane enough to say Disney?” Mickey chuckles. “Fuck, Gallagher, you were losing your shit, but it wasn’t _that_ bad. Of course you fucking said Disney. And I have the tickets to Florida and everything, so if you back out on me now, I’ll seriously fuck you up man.” And Mickey swears he’s never seen Ian smile so wide before.

   “Pack your fucking bags, Cinderella, we leave tomorrow”, Mickey says as he walks into the kitchen the next morning, to see Ian and Mandy cooking eggs and bacon, and all he can think is _whatafuckingangel_. Ian nearly drops the frying pan as he turns to look at Mickey with his mouth wide open. Mandy chuckles and beckons Iggy upstairs to give them some space, herself following suit. “Did… did you just say what I think you just said?” Ian asks, with a smirk, turning off the oven. At this point, Mickey can’t help it. The biggest fucking grin appears on his face and it’s as if it’s a personal calling from Jesus. He walks up to Ian and wraps his arms around the younger boys torso. “Yeah babe, this is really happening. We’re going to Disney, princess” Mickey teases, with a wink and a chaste kiss on the cheek. And just like that, bad boy Mickey is back, shouting at his siblings “ey yo y’all can come back down…we’re done here. And so are the fucking eggs”. Little did he know that Mandy and Iggy were observing the entire conversation, both wistfully wishing for a love as strong as theirs someday. 

   “I love you so much Mickey…this is literally the single best day of my entire life” Ian proclaims as they arrive inside the airport, each dragging along a suitcase. Mickey scoffs and answers with a grin. “yeah, yeah, calm your shit Gallagher. We haven’t even gotten onto the damn plane yet”. Ian merely smiles and takes it all in, and Mickey can’t resist. He reaches out a hand, which Ian takes into his own as they proceed to get checked in.

   “Jesus christ, am I really going to have to deal with this shit for the next 2 hours?” Mickey teased, throwing an arm around Ian’s shoulders as the taller boy bounces around in his seat. “Mick…Mick, oh my god, I think we’re in the air!” Ian exclaims, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him because _they’re in the air_. Turns out, Mickey doesn’t mind dealing with Ian’s unbridled eagerness whatsoever, because _fuck,_  he’s missed it.

   Ian was honestly expecting less. After getting off of the plane, he expected to be heading to some shitty motel, only to be led to the Walt Disney World Dolphin Hotel. Ian simply stood there, taking it all in for what felt like hours, squeezing Mickeys hand before turning around to look at his boyfriend, stars in his eyes. Mickey simply stood there, staring at Ian with a shy smile on his face. As if the two had some sort of mental connection, they both seemed to know exactly what to do. In one movement so quick you would’ve missed it had you blinked, they were smiling into each others mouths.

   After checking in, Mickey unlocked their room, allowing Ian inside. He then followed, sitting next to Ian on the bed, where he was still staring around, shocked. “Mick…how could you have afforded all this? Who the hell did you have to steal from to get this place?” Mickey looked down at the ground, seemingly embarrassed. “I-I didn’t steal it. Thought you deserved better than that shit…so I went back to my job at the Rub n’ tug”. Ian’s eyes lit up like fireworks.“Awe…babe thats so cute, I love you.” “What the hell bitch, I’m badass, not cute. But I love you too. Now take a shower, take your pills, and go the fuck to sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow, man.”

   The next day, after a quick room service breakfast, Ian and Mickey were being whisked away to Magic Kingdom. Even Mickey had to agree that it was quite possibly the most magical place on earth. Ian secretly loved watching his thug, badass, “fuck-u-up” boyfriend practically squeal at the prospect of meeting Peter Pan, whilst Mickey secretly loved how Ian had dragged him onto all the classics, because who doesn’t want a ride on a fucking magic carpet?!

   Ian and Mickey decided to stop by the Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe, because, fuck it, it _was_ December, after all. “aye yo, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here, aren’t we? So lets just milk this gay thing and get matching ornaments or some shit like that.” So it’s definitely Mickey’s fault that they walked out of the store with matching bags, Ian’s holding an Ursula-inspired pair of mouse ears, while Mickey’s bag contained a pair of Maleficent-inspired mouse ears, because there was “no way in hell i’m getting a fucking mickey mouse ear ornament”.

   As much as he hated to admit it, Mickey was a complete and utter romantic. Which is probably why he decided to treat Ian to dinner at Cinderella’s Castle, after insisting that “it’s not a date asswipe, I just wanna take my fucking boyfriend to dinner” before realizing what he just said and blushed redder than a tomato. Ian teased him merciless all through dinner, and Mickey wouldn’t want it any other way.

   The next day, Ian and Mickey headed off to Disney’s Hollywood Studios, and of course the first thing Ian wants to do is ride the Twilight Zone Tower Of Terror. Mickey fucking hates heights, but of course he’ll do it for Ian. He’d do anything for Ian . 

   After a long, fucking _exhausting_ day, Ian and Mickey literally and figuratively collapse onto the king bed in the middle of their room. They spend the rest of the night in bed, in each others loving arms. And both Ian and Mickey know that this is exactly where they belong. Sure, the next day, they’d be back in the SouthSide, dodging punches and smoking weed, but as long as they had each other, they’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> first Shameless fic yay <3333 The Dolphin Hotel is an actual place, I've wanted to stay there since I was a kid, go search it up bc you'll fall in love. Anyways, sorry the ending is kinda rushed, and merry christmas/happy holidays everyone!


End file.
